1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays, include a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer, and in the organic light emitting diode display, an organic light emitting layer is included as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally coupled to (e.g., connected to) a switching element so as to receive an electric signal. The electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal so that an image is displayed.
Such flat panel displays have a structure in which a protective window is formed on a panel on which the image is realized. The panel and the window are bonded to each other by an adhesive layer, and then light is irradiated from above the window so as to cure the adhesive layer so that the panel and the window are firmly joined to each other. The adhesive layer may include a resin.
A black matrix is formed in the window so as to cover an edge of an image region of the panel. However, because light irradiated from the outside of the panel does not readily pass through the black matrix, the resin under the black matrix is not well-cured, and thus, a bonding defect between the panel and the window is likely to occur.
In order to solve this problem, according to a recently presented method, light is irradiated not only from above the window but also from sides of the window so as to eliminate a region in which light is blocked by the black matrix.
However, even light irradiated from the sides of the window is blocked by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), and thus, the light frequently fails to reach a pad region in which the FPCB is mounted. The FPCB electrically couples (e.g., electrically connects) the panel and a controller and is highly flexible, and thus, when the FPCB is bent depending on a position of the controller, sides of the resin may be blocked by the FPCB. In this case, the resin may not be fully cured because the light irradiated from the sides is blocked by the FPCB and fails to be incident on the resin.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a solution capable of effectively curing the adhesive layer in the pad area of a display device.